


Past and Present

by Sumi



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “Welcome back, Aloy,” GAIA greeted as Aloy made her way to the control system.Aloy quirked a tired smile. “How are you, GAIA?”“I am doing well, Aloy. My systems have improved since the last time we spoke, as one might say ‘face to processor’.”
Relationships: Aloy & Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Aloy & GAIA (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkit/gifts).



_“If you had had a child, Elisabet, what would you have wished for him or her?”_

_“I guess... I would have wanted her to be... curious. And willful — unstoppable, even... but with enough compassion to... heal the world... just a little bit.”_

_“Her Elisabet?” Gaia prompted. “You envision yourself having a daughter?”_

_A small, wistful smile arose to her lips. “Yes, GAIA. A daughter who is the spitting image of me, but I would make sure this didn’t hinder her. Everyone must make their own path in the world because what works for one may not work for another.”_

_“You are wise, Elisabet. This daughter would be proud.”_

_“Thank you, GAIA.”_

_“Your welcome, Elisabet.”_

Out of all of Elisabet’s recordings and journal entries she possessed, that one was Aloy’s favorite. It helped her dismantle all the fears that Elisabet would have been disappointed in how she turned out. 

She replayed it often, and while it usually made Aloy feel close to Elisabet, there was this feeling of bitterness that slowly crept its way in. It enveloped her joy, squeezing it in this vice like grip until nothing except but anger remained. Anger at never getting the chance to meet Elisabet and have the experience of a mother’s love.

Sylen’s ‘parting gift’ proved to be a blessing and a curse. However, Aloy didn’t regret reading them. It gave her a chance to learn as much as she could about the woman who was more or less her mother.

Then on the other side was GAIA, whose restoration occurred weeks ago. Aloy had been nervous to talk to the AI at first. Her expectations had been great, and GAIA had lived up to every single one of them.

They talked often through Aloy’s focus. Aloy’s travels kept her from the cradle facility in the Sacred Mountain, so she couldn’t speak to GAIA at the controls. After speaking to CYAN, she planned to stop and see GAIA. It would give her a chance to get up close and see how GAIA’s processes were coming along.

When the Sacred Mountain finally came into, Aloy felt her stomach twist into knots. She always felt apprehensive about returning home again. Her relationship with the Nora remained strained, even if this unhinged devotion to Aloy’s new status as the anointed one had replaced most of their hostility by.

There were a few Aloy considered being dear friends, but she still hadn’t reconciled the anger from her childhood to their treatment of her now. Aloy doubted she’d ever feel comfortable among the Nora. They were her tribe in name only.

Aloy could get inside the cradle facility with little fuss from the Matriarchs. She wanted to speak with Teersa, but was eager to check in with GAIA. 

The AI had been on Aloy’s mind for sometime now. They had stopped Hades, but she still worried that GAIA’s recent revival could somehow become compromised. If that happened, not only was the world at risk again, but she’d never get answers to her questions.

“Welcome back, Aloy,” GAIA greeted as Aloy made her way to the control system.

Aloy quirked a tired smile. “How are you, GAIA?”

“I am doing well, Aloy. My systems have improved since the last time we spoke, as one might say ‘face to processor’.”

The word had become familiar to Aloy since learning about her past. She considered the phrase and her smile widened. “GAIA, you are definitely more efficient at telling jokes than, CYAN. She is improving, but still has a long way to go.”

“Despite Elisabet’s disapproval, Mr. Travis Tate spent a considerable amount of time developing my sense of humor,” GAIA explained. “I know Elisabet appreciated it when things on earth became more dire.”

The mention of the woman responsible for her very existence always captured Aloy’s attention. Aloy had an incomplete picture of Elisabet, so every bit of information helped.

“What was Elisabet’s sense of humor like?” Aloy asked, unable to help but pry for more information from GAIA.

“Elisabet’s sense of humor wavered between observational and affiliative humor. She did chuckle at the occasional dark joke, however.”

Aloy posed a couple more questions to GAIA, relishing in every new piece of information that they gave her. When the exhaustion set in, Aloy told GAIA she’d talk to her again in the morning. She laid out her pallet and took off some of her gear.

It didn’t take Aloy long to fall to sleep. She experienced a restful sleep and woke up early in order to cover as much ground as she could during the trip back to Meridian. Nearly two months had passed since Aloy last visited, and she was eager to visit with friends.

Aloy spent some time checking in with GAIA to make sure everything was still running smoothly. GAIA must’ve somehow sensed her nervousness and was quick to speak up.

“My systems are improving daily, Aloy. If there are any changes, I will notify you through the focus,” GAIA assured her.

She laughed weakly. “I know you will, GAIA.”

By the time the sun had fully risen in the sky, Aloy was well on her way to Meridian. The Strider Aloy rode had been with her for some time now. It had taken some damage over their travels together, but was still holding steady.

She made it to Meridian in what she thought was record time. Night was falling and Aloy had to take a second to admire the city in nightfall. Despite how often Aloy felt overwhelmed in such a crowded city, it had a certain charm.

Aloy hadn’t been inside the city very long when she spotted Erend. The second he noticed her, a face splitting grin appeared on his face. A few long strides and she and Erend were standing toe to toe.

It was difficult not to share in Erend’s joy. Aloy reached out, affectionately patting his arm. She was glad of all her friends in Meridian to run into first, Erend was the first.

“Aloy! It’s been too long.” he greeted in his usual loud and booming voice.

“Well, I’m here now,” Aloy said. “How have you been Erend? You sound well.”

His grin widened, if that was even possible. “I am! You look good… I mean, you always do. Physically.”

The words tumbled out of Erend’s mouth faster than Aloy could process them. Once she did, she held back a laugh. “I understand what you mean, Erend.”

“At least one of us does,” he joked.

Aloy had a retort on the tip of her tongue, but GAIA suddenly connected in through her focus and relayed a message. This made Aloy forget what she even wanted to say to Erend.

_“Aloy, I apologize for the interruption, but I wanted to inform you that another one of Elisabet’s journal entries will be ready by the early morning hours.”_

“Thanks, GAIA.”

Erend blinked. “You, uh, talking to that — your metal mother?”

The term Erend used for GAIA nearly made her laugh. After stopping HADES, Aloy explained her origin as best she could and in a way not to cause panic amongst her friends. Erend told Aloy at the time that he didn’t understand a word she said, but her parentage didn’t matter. She was still the Aloy he met in the Sacred Mountain that day and struck up a friendship with.

“I am,” Aloy explained. “She was just telling me I’ll be able to read some more of my mother Elisabet’s writings from her journal come morning.”

It was still strange to refer to Elisabet and GAIA as her mothers’, but she was becoming accustomed to it. They were the ones that gave her life, whether Elisabet ever intended to.

She always wondered how Elisabet would feel about her. The more Aloy learned, the greater her admiration and love grew. However, there was always the fear that she would not reciprocate the feelings. GAIA assured her they would be, but doubt was a fickle emotion that was hard to overcome.

Erend was the one to clap her shoulder this time. “I still don’t understand half the words you just said, but I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you, Erend.”

He grinned. “See you in the morning then, Aloy. Well, the late morning. I know you’ll be eager to read your flesh mother’s thoughts.”

Aloy smiled inwardly and parted with Erend. She continued the walk to Olin’s former place, excited for the coming morning. Not only would Aloy get to know Elisabet a little better, but she’d reunite with friends.


End file.
